Cthulhu Cultus
There is a story from long ago. One which many governments have tried so desperately to hide in fog and illusion, for our protection. I fear the story has corrupted my outlook on life and that my life is at risk. We all know how painful our government's appetite for power is, those of us who live on land so tainted from war and blood, but how far were they really willing to go to ensure victory? In WW2, the allies were marching on Hitler's doorsteps, and he was becoming desperate. As the Allies began to near Berlin, he put Project Cosmic Taint into action. A troop of fifteen Nazi soldiers were sent to an uncharted island in the middle of the Atlantic Gap. The commanding officer, Arnold Marcel, was sent to look for a book of great power, known to Hitler only as "Das Buch der Toten." Arnold was angry that he was sent to retrieve a book whispered of in myths. He was also terrified of the consequences of failing. After three days, a scout reported to the beach camp of a small ruin near the center of the island, with markings inscribed on the walls. Arnold sent a scouting party of three, two armed with Lugers and one with a MG-42, to investigate the ruins. After thirteen hours, two of the men ran back to camp, screaming gibberish of horror. Before they could be questioned, they committed suicide, one by a combat knife across his throat and the other by a Luger shot to his temple. Arnold reluctantly took his remaining eleven men (not including him who would make twelve) and went to the ruins, armed with the finest equipment Germany could supply. As they reached the entrance, night had fallen and rain had drenched them. Thunder, unfortunately, had hidden the sound of footsteps in the leaves... When they went inside, they were greeted by carvings of strange beings and stains of a red liquid on the floor. They set up camp and scouted the ruins. When they came back to the camp, three men were missing. An hour later, their screeches of agony echoed through the vast halls of the ruins. When they awoke after a horrible nights sleep, the watch was gone, and only Arnold and three remaining men were there. One was mumbling about blood. They decided to leave, but unfortunately for them, the outside of the ruins had unearthly screeches from the bushes and shadows of humanoid creatures roaming. They were stuck in the ruins... When they ventured further in what they were calling "Holle auf Erden" they came across a man in blood-stained robes, laughing insane croaks from a scarred face. They were about to leave him when Arnold saw him carrying a book, and killed the man. As they took it, they turned to see thirty-four men in robes, murmuring of great ones and sharpening bloody knives on bones. One man cutting his leg open and licking the blood. They knocked out Arnold and when he awoke, he looked to see his sacrificed troop on one side and two men being eaten by strange creatures. He tried to move but he was tied to an altar. As the man in robes neared and put his knife to Arnold Mercel's throat, the last words he heard were "Ia! Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'yleh wgah'nafl fhtagan!" Category:History Category:Lovecraftian